


How to rent a wedding date

by brausepups



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Daniel is a delivery boy, M/M, Max as a Liberian, alternative universe, nerdy Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/pseuds/brausepups
Summary: How could he have forgotten about his aunt's wedding the next weekend and why did he said that he will bring someone? And how was he supposed to find a date until next Saturday? And why is the delivery boy wearing a suit that only underlines how good-looking he is?





	How to rent a wedding date

It has been a long day and after his double shift in the library he did not have any energy left. Normally Max work was not that stressful and leaching, but the sudden weather changes have struck some of his colleagues down and because of that he needed to do a lot of extra work. Normally he would cook dinner himself, but today he only wanted to lay on the couch, put up his foot and do nothing but relax. Maybe reading the new science fiction novel that he bought the other day. But he did not eat since his breakfast and his stomach already made funny noises. So he really needs something to eat.He didn't have any leftovers and he hates package meals so his last possibility was ordering something. The problem with that was that the young Dutch was really bad in making a decision about what to order and where. And that was nearly as exhausting as cooking by himself.   
Then he remembered this website which orders food and deliver it from any restaurant and they also have this special offer that they pick something for you if you fill out a little checklist with stuff you like. So he took his phone and searched for it online. After a few minutes his successes and five minutes later his order was done. It was a little risky because it would be a surprise what he would get in the end, but his best friend Carlos always badgered him with the fact that his lifestyle was sometimes far too boring and that he should try something new from time to time. Okay, he war kinda sure that he more thought about stuff like going out and meeting new people, maybe date a nice guy but this was a good start, no? His phone buzzed and showed a notification that his food will be there in 20 minutes.

 

He used the time to check his appointments for the next week and he was glad he did so because he totally forgot that the wedding of his aunt already was next weekend. If she had read his mind there was a message from his sister Victoria at the same moment // How dare you are? You will bring someone to the wedding?? You finally got a boyfriend and did not tell me about it?! Prat. // Shit. That was another thing he totally forgot. The may be the contingency that he said to Ally that he will bring someone. His family was always so worried about him. He was not the best in this howl relationship game and if he should be honest, he was satisfied with how it was. Who said that you need a partner in your life to be happy and your life is only completed if the is a significant other. Yeah, sometimes he wished for someone that is only there. Sometimes he wanted to hug or to kiss someone he really cares about, but most of the time he did not miss all of that at all. 

 

At the same time it was so annoying that everyone ever asked him about his love life and if he got a buck for every time he heard 'Oh you really should get yourself someone in your life, you are such a great boy and you should not have any problems with meeting the one' he could quit his job. But he love his job so he would not quit it but maybe he would buy more books. And a new apartment because he already has so many books that all the new books he would buy from this money would never fit in his current one. Admittedly none of his beloved books would help him in this situation. Unfortunately life was not a book so there was no chance he would find a date until next weekend. The young man groaned an buried his face in his hand. Why was he always so stupid. Maybe he should just fake an illness and skip the wedding though that was also stupid because he loves his aunt and would not miss her special day because of his own inability.   
Chili was also not a potential plus one, his family was aware of how his best friend and him would never be more than friends. Not just because the spaniard was already taken, more because of the fact that both of them could be far to stubborn and would for sure kill each other if they ever be a couple. If he would ask him he would do it but everyone would knew that they will be there as friends and then everyone will ask even more stupid questions. It was a dead end.

 

Just as he thought about if it would be clever to ask one of his colleagues, Pierre was eye candy, no question but he knows that he just started to date this guy called Charles and he was angsty about giving the new lover of his friend a wrong impression and maybe be in their way, just as he thought about it the doorbell rang. His food was already there. He jumped of the couch,nearly tipped over his own feet.

When he arrived at his apartment door he pressed the buzzer to his front door and then he waited for the delivery climb up to the third floor. When he saw the young man he was a little shocked because in front of him stood an adonis with dark curls, warm brown eyes, a bright smile on his face and a little smirk in his eyes. The young men carried a bag but that was the only indices that he was the delivery boy. Otherwise as expected he did not wear the typical delivery boy Outfit. Instead of jeans and t-shirt from the brand the tall guy wore tight dress shorts and a dark blue blazer over a button up Shirt. But if that was not fancy enough he also wore a bow tie. 

“Are you Max Verstappen?” the good looking guy asked him. Max was a little confused but then he answered the question with a nod “”Ehm ja that's me and who are you?” “I am Daniel and I have your Biryani.” smiled the stranger and opened the bag to take out a paper bag with some Indian design on it and a really good smell wafted into his nose. “ Oh my food, yes. Sorry I was a little irritated because you are so good looking.” the young librarian bitted his lip as he noticed he said not what he meant to say but was he has thought instead “the suit, I mean. It looks really fancy, nothing you expect to wear by the guy who brings you your food.” tried he to fix his loose mouth. “Thanks, I think ? My job is not only making people happy by bringing them their food. It's also being there if someone needs a date for a special occasion. That's an extra service of our company. There's also a flyer in your bag if you want to know more about it.” the grinning guy explained and Max only nodded not sure about what he should say about that.

Did that mean this handsome man was something like a callboy? He definitely got the look for it but something about this thought made him kinda angry. “So it was nice to meet you, enjoy your dinner, I have to go now there is this Lewis guy who needs a date to make his ex jealous. Some blond German I forgot his name but it sounds like fun.” the tall blond was quite sure that Daniel was not allowed to share this kind of information but the older one seems to be one of the more talkative persons. “Eh okay, have fun. Thanks for the food I am really starving.” mumbled he and looked at the wall next to Mr smile not able to look him in the eye. With the food in his hand he went back into his apartment and at the same time he closed his door he also closed his eyes. Fuck


End file.
